


Entirely Up To You

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9873839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765
Summary: A continuation of the couch scene at the end of episode 3x13. Pure smut with a sprinkle of fluff!





	

She sat facing him, sideways on their couch, her legs tucked underneath her.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?" he asked her.

"Stay positive in the face of overwhelming odds."

He smiled.

"Because I plan on living a long life with you and nothing's gonna take that away from me."

"Good."

She turned to sit her coffee mug down on the table behind them.

"So does this mean no more nightmares? Are you finally gonna get some sleep tonight?"

He gave her a teasing smile.

"Well...last last part is _entirely_ up to you."

He leaned towards her, her smile now matching his.

" _Oooh_."

Their lips met and he leaned her back against the arm of the couch, his hand on the back of her head, pulling her into him.

He lifted back a moment and threw the pillow that covered her lap onto the floor. He stood up to let her legs stretch out underneath him. He hovered over her once more and she wrapped her hand behind his head, pulling him down to her.

It was heat, it was passion, it was happily running out of breath while trying to keep up with each other.

She had a ridiculous effect on him and could already feel his hardness as he ground his hips down into her. A moan escaped her lips at the feel of him against her.

A hand wandered down to her hip. In search of her soft skin he continued further down. She was wearing a tight, knee length skirt and he quickly realized one hand would not be enough to to lift it up.

He sat back again and brought both hands to the hem of her skirt. He pushed the tight fabric up over her thighs. She lifted her hips and helped him shimmy it the rest of the way up, stopping at her hips.

She bent her legs, lifting her hips for him again as he pulled her thong down, discarding the garment on the floor.

He ran his hands up her calves, stopping at her knees and pushed them down to spread her legs. He brought his body back down to her. He kissed her forehead, then her nose, then her cheeks. She smiled when he finally met her lips.

He teased her with his tongue, coaxing her mouth open. He kissed along her jaw and then pulled back to look her in the eyes, his hand running up the inside of her thigh. He watched her face as he teased her, her arousal apparent against his fingers as they worked slow circles at her most sensitive spot.

He challenged her to keep her eyes on him, his fingers slowly making their way down to her entrance. Her breath caught in her throat as he pushed a long finger into her. She bit at her lip, eyes still focused on his as his finger slowly pulled out of her. Her back arched as he pushed back into her, adding another finger. He quickened his pace, bringing his head down to kiss at her throat. He could feel her pulse beat against his lips as he peppered her with kisses.

Her eyes rolled back and she clawed her fingers in his hair, as his continued pumping in and out of her.

" _Barry_ ," she moaned in his ear.

He could feel the air in her lungs leaving her body more quickly, as she tightened around his fingers. Her body jerked beneath him, her thighs squeezing around his hips. The grip of her hand in his hair loosened as she became boneless.

"God you're good at that," she said, resting her arm against her forehead.

Before she could fully catch her breath he picked her up and sped them to their room.

He unzipped her skirt, and pulled it down over her hips. She discarded her jacket and lifted her shirt up over her head.

"You are way too covered up for my liking Mr. Allen. I can't be he only one getting naked."

His clothes were off in less than a second and he laid on their bed on his side, his head propped up under his arm.

She unhooked her bra letting it fall to the floor and grabbed a condom from one of the bedside tables, climbing on to their bed. She dangled the package in front of his face. He went to reach for it put she pulled it away, hiding it inside her hand.

"Lay down," she ordered him.

He smirked and raised his eyebrows at her, moving his body so that he was on his back.

She raised a leg over him and settled on his thighs. He could feel her wetness against his bare skin. He propped himself on his elbows so he could watch her next move.

She placed the condom down on the bed beside her and slowly crawled her fingers up his legs. She avoided where he wanted to be touched the most and made her way to his hip bones. She gripped his sides and pulled herself down. Her mouth hovered just above him. He could feel her cool breath against his member that stood proud and tall, just a few centimeters below her. She lifted her eyes to look at him. It took everything in him not to push his hips up towards her open mouth.

She smiled at him and teased her tongue against his tip, tasting the slight saltiness that had already leaked out a bit.

She brought a hand down around his base and squeezed at him, stroking up and down. She lowered her mouth further onto him, taking him in as far as she could while her hand continued to work the lower half.

"Fuck...Iris," he combed a hand through his hair before he reached out for her.

She continued to stroked him. Her hand moving faster and faster as her tongue and lips worked around him. He couldn't help but lift his hips up. He was close. She could tell by the way he whispered her name, by the way he moaned in pleasure. He shot into her mouth, falling back on to their bed as his hips jerked.

He opened his eyes to see her wiping at her mouth. She arched over him, her hand on his chest and she kissed him.

She brought her hand back down to him and started pumping at his long cock again. One of the many great things about having a speedster boyfriend, was his recovery time. Less than a minute after he came he was back at full attention.

She reached back for the condom and he sat up, leaning his back against their headboard. She sat in his lap and teased herself with him. Rubbing herself against his bareness, getting herself ready. His head fell back, hard against the headboard. She would be the death of him.

She tore the package open and slid it down his rock hard shaft, fully covering him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted her lower body up, so that he could gain access. She left a bruising kiss on his lips.

"You ready?" She asked him.

He grabbed himself, positioning himself at her entrance. She leaned her forehead against his. He grabbed her hips as she slowly lowered herself onto him.

"Fuuuuck," she said breathlessly.

She lifted up before slamming back down onto him. He thrusted his hips up into her, matching his upward motion with her downward motion. She circled her hips around and around as he pumped himself inside of her.

She brought her hand around to cup his face.

"Look at me," she told him.

He leaned his head back. His green eyes glued to her brown eyes as their lower bodies worked in tandem.

She went from rocking to bouncing, as they both increased their efforts. She grabbed one of his hands that gripped at her hip and brought it to her clit.

He vibrated his thumb against her and she moaned as pleasure ran from her head down to her toes.

"Come on baby...cum for me Iris," he said through labored breath.

Her eyes squeezed shut as she went for broke.

"Ahh yes, yes, yes," she screamed.

She pulsed and tightened around him but he was determined to keep control. Before she had a chance to recover from her orgasm he lifted her up and onto her back.

He hiked her legs high around his waist and pushed into her. At first it was hard, slow thrusts. Teasing her and testing his own self control.

"Bear, please," she begged from underneath him, needing him to go faster.

He stayed thrusting slow and hard a few more times before picking up his pace. He vibrated inside her and felt her pulse and tighten around him again, signaling another orgasm. Her back arched, her knuckles white from gripping so tightly at their sheets. He continued to thrust into her, fucking her through her orgasm while triggering his own. He finally let himself go, spilling over and over again into the condom.

Finally he stilled, his chest rising and falling in time with hers as they tried to catch their breath. He pulled out of her, sliding off the condom and disposing of it in the trash can beside their bed.

He leaned down to kiss her, his sweat slicked chest rubbing against hers. He pulled their comforter up and laid down beside her, resting his head on her chest. His arm slung over her torso, holding her close.

Her fingers played in his damp hair as her other hand traced along the skin of his arm. He kissed her chest as her breathing slowly returned to normal.

"I think I _will_ get some sleep tonight...you wore me out," he teased.

She smiled, leaning her chin on top of his head.

"My sweet, sweet Bear."

They were quiet a few moments.

She struggled to keep her eyes open.

"Thanks for working so tirelessly to save me, I know the toll this has taken on you."

She kept stroking at his hair.

"Iris..."

"Shhh close your eyes baby, please?...sleep. You need it."

She felt him let out a hard breath, his hand squeezing her side.

"Besides, I need you well rested for me in the morning."

He lifted his head up to look at her, a question in his eyes.

"Morning sex," she said matter of factly. "It seems I cannot get enough of you."

They shared a laugh. She pulled at his chin and brought his lips to hers.

He settled back onto her chest and closed his eyes, as her gentle touch lulled him to sleep.

 


End file.
